


One of Many Movie Nights

by irishfino



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, just a little thing i whipped up for tumblr, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishfino/pseuds/irishfino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco sets up a special movie night for Jesse to introduce her to Earth-1 films. Up first, Titanic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Titanic

**Author's Note:**

> very short. not really a story story. kinda funny. mostly silly.

                “No, no, no, we’re not watching Titanic again!” Harry grouses as he takes his seat.

                It’s movie night at S.T.A.R. Labs and Cisco has decided to welcome Jesse to Earth-1 with Titanic. Cisco argues it has the right amount of romance, drama, action, and stuck in your head songs to last a lifetime on both Earths.

                “It’s sad, Cisco,” Harry almost whines.

                “Dad, don’t ruin the movie,” Jesse says as she takes the seat next to him.

                “It is sad! They both could’ve fit on that –”

                “Harry!” Cisco shouts. “Don’t ruin the glory is that Titanic.”

                Harry groans. “At least make nachos this time.”

                “You said they were too spicy last time!”

                “I was surprised!”

                “Oh my god,” Jesse sighs.

                “Want me to bring you milk?” Cisco asks condescendingly.

                “I want a Big Belly Shake,” Harry says petulantly.

                “We don’t have that here!”

                “Then go get me one.”

                “I am not going to do that. I will make you a chocolate shake though.”

                “Yes! Thank you Ciscoooo!”

                “You two are so married,” Jesse mutters under her breath.

                “He called me Harry the moment we met on this Earth,” Harry replies offhandedly.

                Jesse covers her eyes with her hand in frustration.

                “I’ll be back with a shake, some nachos, some licorice, more popcorn, some beef jerky, a handful of suckers, and some jelly beans.”

                “There’s only three of us here,” Jesse says incredulously.

                “That’s mostly for Cisco,” Harry replies.

                “What? I like snacking.”

                Everyone cries when Jack dies.


	2. JAWS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Cisco, and Jesse watch JAWS.

                It’s movie night at S.T.A.R. Labs once again. Cisco’s choice of the evening is JAWS.

                “JAWS is not that scary after King Shark,” Jesse laments.

                “Okay, no,” Cisco says, snatching the popcorn from her. “You don’t get to bad mouth JAWS _and_ eat my delicious popcorn.”

                “Cisco,” Harry says, “don’t be rude.”

                “She started it.”

                “No, I didn’t,” Jesse argues.

                “Yes, you did!”

                “No, I did not!”

                “Yes!”

                “No!”

                “Children!” Harry says sharply. “There is a giant shark on the screen.” He snatches the popcorn from Cisco and takes a handful. “Let me enjoy a fake giant shark eating people. Thank you.”

                Cisco huffs and grabs a bag of licorice from the floor as Jesse grabs the popcorn back from her dad.

                “By the way,” she says, “he totally started it.”

                Harry throws a few popcorn kernels at her as Cisco storms to the projector to start the movie over.

                “We’re gonna watch this until you love it!” Cisco threatens.

                “Daaaad.”

                “Shh. All of you.”

                They watch JAWS four times.


	3. Revenge of the Nerds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Cisco, and Jesse watch Revenge of the Nerds. Jesse brings up some good points when the movie is over.

                “Tonight’s movie is Revenge of the Nerds,” Cisco announces proudly. He’s standing in front of the projection screen posing as if he were Superman.

                “I didn’t know you made a movie,” Jesse quips.

                “Hah!” Harry says.

                “Okay, any more sass out of either of you and you will be punished.”

                “Ooh, scary,” Jesse murmurs.

                “You know what? Just for that, we’re watching Titanic next week.”

                “Cisco, no!” Jesse gasps.

                “Cisco, yes!”

                “Just start the movie, Ramon,” Harry grumps.

                Jesse and Harry both thoroughly enjoy the movie and don’t try to talk through it for once. Jesse does bring up the issue of how Lewis got the girl after the initial viewing.

                “I mean, it’s rape by deception. He puts on the costume to pretend to be the girl’s boyfriend and then has sex with her. She should’ve pressed charges,” Jesse explains.

                “Wow,” Cisco says, “I never thought of it like that before.”

                “I’m not saying you can’t still enjoy the film. It had its funny moment for sure,” she says.

                “Hey, I’m all for learning new things.” Cisco pauses. “Okay, so about the naked pie…”

                The conversation lasts long into the night. Harry dozes off and drools onto the arm of the couch.


	4. Watchmen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally joins the usual suspects.

                It’s movie night once again at S.T.A.R. Labs. Tonight’s choice is Watchmen. The usual gang of Harry, Jesse, and Cisco is joined by Wally.

                “This movie is horrible!” Jesse says, her eyes glued to the screen.

                “This movie is awesome!” Wally says. “Can you imagine if we had heroes like this?”

                “Yeah, I can, they’re called villains,” Jesse quips.

                “Doctor Manhattan should’ve totally been called The Flash. He’s got his dick out in every scene.”

                Cisco chokes on his popcorn. “Dude!”

                “Well, he’s not wrong,” Harry says.

                “I’ll concede that point,” Jesse laughs.

                Wally is invited to every movie night thereafter.


	5. Knocked Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally, Harry, Cisco, and Jesse watch Knocked Up.

                “Alright, tonight’s movie is Knocked Up. It’s about a total loser who knocks up a knockout during a drunken hookup,” Cisco announces to the gathered group. Harry is sitting in the middle of the couch with Jesse to his right. Wally is in his own chair next to the couch and on Jesse’s right.

                Jesse looks at him with wide innocent eyes. “What’s ‘knocked up’ mean?”

                “Uh…”

                “Oh, my god,” Wally says quietly.

                “Stop corrupting my daughter, Ramon,” Harry says gruffly.

                Cisco stares in wide-eyed panic until Jesse bursts into laughter. Harry just smiles at Cisco’s discomfort.

                “Oh, thank god,” Wally sighs. “I did not want to be around for that awkward conversation.”

                Jesse elbows Wally in the ribs. “I had five majors in college, I know what sex is.”

                “Hot.”

                “Don’t,” Harry says seriously.

                “Ooooh, Wally and Jesse sitting in a tree,” Cisco singsongs.

                Harry chucks the projector remote at his head. Cisco barely ducks out of the way in time.

                “Hey! No! Bad Harry! I will spray you in the face with water, so help me!”

                “Just start the movie, Ramon,” Harry sighs.

                “Okay, fine.” Cisco searches for the remote. “If you hadn’t chucked the damn controller we could be watching it right now.”

                After locating the remote, the gang settles in to watch the movie.

                “Oh, gross,” Jesse groans.

                “He’s so…” Wally starts. He can’t find the words and ends up gesturing at the screen.

                “Beer goggles,” Harry says, popping a piece of popcorn into his mouth.

                “More like tequila bottles,” Cisco quips.

                “Hah! Right?” Harry laughs.

                After the movie ends, they sit and chat about it for a while.

                “That happy ending was bullshit,” Harry says.

                “I agree. Babies are not magic fixes,” Jesse replies.

                “That was just a weird movie,” Wally says.

                “There was way too much white guy ass,” Cisco says.

                “And their porn site was a terrible idea,” Jesse says.

                “Jesse, no,” Harry says quietly.

                “Jesse, yes!” Wally says excitedly.

                “Oh, my god,” Cisco says.

                “Tell me about it,” Harry sighs.


	6. Silence of the Lambs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco is a bad, bad man.

                “Tonight’s movie is Silence of the Lambs,” Cisco announces to the group.

                Wally groans and sinks into his chair, but Jesse perks up and nearly vibrates off the couch.

                “It’s about lambs?” she asks excitedly.

                Wally scoffs. Harry vaguely recalls a movie with that title, but it escapes him for the moment.

                “Yeah, let’s go with that,” Cisco replies.

                As the movie progresses, it’s quite clear there are no actual lambs or sheep or any adorable fluffy animals in this movie at all. It’s a horror movie. Jesse clings to Wally’s arm, digging her incredibly sharp nails into his bicep. Harry tries not to glare at the pair while simultaneously attempting to murder Cisco with his stare.

                “I ate his liver with some fava beans and a nice Chianti,” Lecter says.

                Jesse vomits, Wally jumps, and Harry is halfway off the couch in a lunge for Cisco’s neck.

                “I’m going to kill you, Ramon!”

                Cisco rivals Barry’s speed for the briefest of moments as he bolts away from a very angry Harry. Harry isn’t too far behind the poor younger man.

                “I’m not cleaning that up,” Wally says.

                “Me neither,” Jesse groans.

                Cisco is forced to clean up the vomit by an angry Harry and is banned from picking movies for five weeks.


	7. E.T.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco loves making Harrison emotional with movies. All Harrisons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to elrhiarhodan on tumblr for the idea :D

                “He got home,” Harry wails. “E.T. got home.”

                Cisco is an evil, evil man, but Harry enjoyed the movie so much he can’t feel too bad at tugging at Harry’s emotions. Jesse comforts him, of course, while Wally sort of looks around like he’s not watching a grown man cry over a potbellied alien who can make bikes and kids fly in front of the moon.

                “He got to go home, Jesse,” Harry sniffles. “He got to go home.”

                “Yes, dad, he did,” Jesse says gently.

                Jesse vetoes Cisco’s next movie choice after reading the description on the back. She’s not about to spend the rest of the night comforting her father as he cries over a boy android. Not. Happening.

 

***

 

                “Oh my god, are you crying Dr. Wells?” Cisco asks. It’s quite obvious the other man has been greatly moved by E.T. safely returning home, but Cisco has no idea why.

                “I’m not crying,” Wells retorts, “you’re crying.”

                “Wow, really?”

                “Yes, really.”

                “I’m so telling Barry about this.”

                “You do that and you will find your access to the lab’s tools strangely restricted.”

                “Rude.”

                Wells just smirks and covertly wipes his eyes. Cisco’s such a jerk sometimes.


End file.
